Like a Prayer
by Twilight Lexiko
Summary: Rosetta Lazuli, with the help of Edward Cullen and Jacob Black, must defeat the Evil Queen Bella Swan! With the help of many farmiliar faces, this story is bound to please!
1. Edward and Jacob!

My name is Rosetta Lazuli. I have long blonde hair that I always keep in a messy pony tail. I have lovely blue eyes. I always wear a nice dress, even when going to scholl. I go to Fork High School in Washington. It's very beautiful but vbery rainy. I'm adopted, I don't know why my parents really are. My foster family is really nice, thou.

One day after my forster family drove me to school (I'm a Senor, FYI), I was walking down the parking lot so I could get to the main building. I said "hello!" to all my friends like Mike and Angela and Mercedes when I noticed my boyfr4iends.

Edward Cullen, thelove of my life, as sparkling in the sunlight. Lierally, because he's a vampire! Don't worry, he's a vegetarian, so he won't drink my blood. But I wish he would, I really wish I were a vampire. Edward was eternally 17, but I am not, so when I get old, he won't!

Next to him was Jacob Black, the other love of my life (I'm so lucky!). Jacon was an Indian. He normally lives on an Indian tribe, but he foes to Forks High School with me because he loves me so much! The bad thing is is that he's a wereworlf! He can change into a worf! The worse thing is that he and Edward are mortal enemies!

I skipped close r to the boys and gave them hugs. I tried to kiss them but they pushed me away.

"I'm waiting for marriage!" sai Edward.

"Yeah, me to!" said Jacob.

"Then we should totally hget married now!" said me.

"Okay!" said Edward! I was so excited.

"No, me!" demanded Jacon! Oh no!

I didn't know what to say. I loved Edward, but I also loved Jacob! Jacob is so hot, but Edward is hot too! Jacob looks like a bodybuilder and a model and an anime bishoene! But so does Edward! And there both so nice! Oh, I didn't know what to do! I tried to call over to Mercedes so she could help me decide.

"Mercedes!" said I. "Help me!"

"Okay, giiiiirl!" sid Mercedes.

But before Mercedes could come over to me, a giant portal opened in the sky! Black lightning flew out of the portal along with rose petals and little skulls! A screaming woman flew out of the portal. She had black hair with golden highlights. She was wearing a a black dress with black lace. Her cleavage was showing! She was wearing black high heels! Also, she had a black eyepathc with a green skull on it!

Edward and Jacob gasped.

"It's the evil Queen Bella Swan!" screamed Angela. Queen Bella used her magic bl;ack lightning to shoot Angela! Angela's arm shot clean off. She scremed.

"I'll stop her!" said Edward. "Jacob, you protect Rosetta from the evil queen! Hide her somewhere!"

Jacob grabbed me and pulled me. He put me behind a rosebush in the frmont of the school. Then he ran back to Edward. Queen Bella shot another lightning bolt at the students, hiting Mike Newton in the face. Angela screamed as Mike died in front of her eyes.

"No, Mike!" she said.

"I'll let you join him in haven!" Queen Bella screamed. She shot another lightning boilt at Angela. I screamed as Angela fell to the ground. She was dead. "Mwahahahahahaha! That will teach you for getting in between me and my beloveds!"

"Beloveds?" I whispered to myself. "Who could sh emean?"

"Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, youy will be mine!" Queen Bella screamex. "Join me in the Swan Kingdom, together the three of us wil be in love forwver!"

"Never!" screamed my loves. I knew they would stay with me!

"Then we must fight!" Queen Bella shrieked. Queen Bella took out her queenly scepter and pointed it at Edward and Jacob. She shot a giant lightning bolt at them!

Edward and Jacobn jumed out of the way. Jacob jumped into the air and exploded in a sea of fur. He used his werewoldf powers to become a wolf! He jumped onto Edward;s arms.

"Throw me!" he growled.

"OK!" said Edward. Edward used his vampiric super strength to throw Jacob at Queen Bella. Jacob slammed into Queen Bella, knocking her to the ground. She hit the ground with a big thud. Her scepter flew right to me. I grabbed it.

"How dare you hit me?" screamed Queen Bella. "I am the Queen of the Swan Kingdom. I am the Greatest and most Powerful woman in the universe!"

"Shut up, bitch!" said Edward.

"Hahaha, good one," laughed Jacob. He then turned back into a human (but he kept the tail because it's just too cute.).

"Edward! Jacob! I have her scepter!" I screamed fro,m the rosebush. "What should I do with it?" I asked.

"Be careful with it, you don't know what that does…"

But it was too late. I waved it around too much. Another big portal opened up in the sky and two hedgehogs fell from it. They screamed as they hit the ground around me.

"What? Where am I?" asked Sonic the Hedgehog.

Author's note: Okay, guys! The first episode of my first fan fic ever is fone! I hope you all like it and will come back for more! And I know this looks like a crossover, but I think it should stay in the main section because it's mostly about Twilight, anyway! See you soon!

-Lexiko


	2. Princess Rosetta!

I didn't know what to say! I walked over to the two hedgehogs. One was blue, with red shoes. The other was black colored, but red highlights and white shoes. I poked one of them, checking to see if he was okay. He growled at me!

"Hey," said the black hedgehog. "Don't touch me!"

"Hey, be nice to my Rosie!" said Jacob. He ran over to the black hedgehog and punched him in the face. The hedgehog said "Ouch."

"I am Sonic the Hedgehog," said the blue one. "My friend is named Shadow. We come from a world called the Diamond Kingdom."

"Then how'd you get here?" I asked. I looked down at the Evil Queen Bella Swan's wand, wondering if it hand anything to do with it. "Was it the scepter?"

"Is that the scepter of Queen Bella Swan of the Swan Kingdom?" gasped Shadow.

"Yes, it is!" I said. "We just defeated Queen Bella when you fell from the sky."

While they were talking, Edward had taken Queen Bella and thrown her off of the school grounds. Queen Bella hit her face on the street.

"Don't you dare come back?" Edward screamed.

"You haven't heard the last from Queen Bella Swan!" she shrieked. Then she teleported away in a flash.

Edward ran back over to us. He grabbed me and held me. I could feel his heart beat with mine in perfect unison. It was magical! But then Jacob pushed him away and he hugged me. It was also magical! I still didn't know who to choose! I called over to Mercedes for help again.

"Mercedes, help!" I screamed.

"Okay, girl! Here I come!"

Mercedes Jones rushed over to me. She was so beautiful. She's a black girl, with luscious lips and wide hips. Her hair was silky and gorgeous. I loved to hear her sing. She always said I had a better singing voice, but I didn't care, she had a lovely voice, too.

"Mercedes, uuuuuh!" I said. "Help me!"

"Girl, I think you should back away from the boys!" she said, swaying her hips. "Boys are cool, but they get in the way of Girl Power!"

"Girl Power?" I asked. What's that, I wondered.

"It's the power you get from being a girl! All girls have it!" she said. "Never let boys tell you you don't have Girl Power!"

"Yeah!" I said. "Girl Power!"

I broke away from Jacob's strong grasp with ease. I walked over to Mercedes and gave her a high five.

"Girl Power!" we said in perfect harmony. The boys pouted their lips like puppies.

"Shut up, girls!" said Shadow, meanly. "We don't care about Girl Power, we're here for the Princess of the Diamond Kingdom!"

"The lost princess?" I asked.

"Yes, the lost princess!" Sonic said. "My long lost sister!"

"And you think she's on Earth?" asked Jacob.

"Yes!" said Sonic. "We have searched many planets for the Princess of the Diamond Kingdom, but to no veil. Itr's like she's gone forever."

"Impossible!" said Edward. "People just don't disappear! If we must help you find the princess, we will help you!"

"Thanks!" said Sonic, happily. "But first, we need to blend in!"

Shadow and Sonic spun around. In a magical girl (only boys, LOL) transformation, they turned into sexy humans! I gasped. Shadow had black hair with droopy red bangs that drooped over his left eye. Sonic had an open blue vest and sikey blue hair.

"There, all good!" said Sonic. "Now, let's go find Princess Rosetta."

"Okay!" Rosetta said.

"Wait, Princess ROSETTA?" gasped Mercedes. "Rosetta, that's your name!"

"No!" I screamed. "I can't be a princess! I was adopted!"

"Sonic, she does look like the missing princes!" said Shadow. "Look at the photography that the king game you!"

Sonic took out a photo out of his vest pocket. It was a photo of Princess Rosetta as a little four year old. She looked exactly like me! Everyone gasped.

"No, impossible!" said Edward. "If Rosetta is a princess, that means thart she's from a different dimension!"

"And whoever married her becomes a prince!" said Jacob, wagging his tail.

"Come, we have no time to waste, we must all go to the Diamond Kingdom!" said Sonic. Sonic pointed his teleproter watch at the side of Fork High School. He pressed a button on the watch and a portal appeared on the side of the building.

"Everybody in before it closes!" said Edward.

The portal started to close. I gasped. Sonic and Shadow (because their super fast) ran into the portal first. Shadow then ran out of the portal and grabbed Mercedes.

"Hey, babay!" he said. He then ran back into the portal with Mercedes.

Edward and Jacob both picked me up. I felt like a Princess Already! They brought me into the portal safely before it closed. But then, Queen Bella Swan teleported out of nowhere! She grabbed her scepter (whick I left on the ground, whoopsie!) and ran into the portal! The portal closed behind her.

Author's note: Second chapter done! Yay! Everyone follow me on Twitter for updates on the story! There, I'm TwilightLexiko, just like here!

-Lexi


End file.
